


Almost Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Job, King/Slave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his sex slave by his side, King James feels lonely.  Sending said slave to prison would break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Jim/Oswald where Jim is a king, and Oswald is a slave. I forgot the rest of the request being about a Halloween party halfway through, so I just kind of went with this. It's the only Gotham thing I could actually finish lately or I'd redo it, sorry. This is not based on any form of actual place, so any "unrealistic" actions are because I made this kingdom up.

Oswald wouldn't back down about a request for better sleeping quarters. He hated being near the other sorts of slaves, and commented loudly and frequently how he deserved the king's bed, even, since he was in it plenty of times. James didn't agree so easily to hear about it, but still Oswald whined day and night until finally James had him in the throne room.

"You've annoyed everyone but me about this, even though it's clearly meant for my ears." James sat back, trying to seem like he wasn't ogling what little Oswald had to cover himself in their private times. Panties, stockings, and a garter belt were his favorite.

The sex slave stretched out a freshly shaved leg, letting it come up by his head as he sighed, "Dearest King, I've been troubled for some time sleeping near filth. I demand quick action to move somewhere fitting for someone of my prestige."

James gave off a weak laugh, eyes trained on the crotch under the royal blue panties, "If you had prestige your mother wouldn't have sold you into whoring."

"My mother knew I needed a good life, and also knew I got her tricks passed down to me. It's all I'm good at, and it got me to the lap of the strongest man in the land, so how could I possibly complain?" Oswald lowered his leg to show he wouldn't play around much longer. 

The king patted his lap, "Then come here and prove these claims you're making." James knew that he had plenty of others for sex, but wanted to make Oswald feel special enough he could keep on the track he'd been on. To say all he needed to before he got sent to a prison.

Oswald got on the lap, running his hands up on the face. His fingers ran across the lips before James snagged his hand. He gave a sweet smile, shifting a bit before moving in to kiss at the neck.

The royalty found the small knife hiding in the garter belt, dragging it along the fabric to rip open the underwear, angrily dragging it up to the throat. James smirked when Oswald swallowed, "You didn't wish to share a bed with me, did you? You wanted to have that bed all to yourself."

Oswald opened his mouth to plead his case, finding the weapon was dropped as he stuttered. A rough hand grabbed his cock, making him gasp and fight holding his mouth closed. It wouldn't be wise to make his king anymore angry, "Please... I would never..."

"You don't like that I snore, I get it," James smiled, hiding the slight fear he could've let his feelings for the weasel get in the way of him surviving the session. "But you aren't that angry at me, are you? I provide so much for my kingdom."

"You do! Honestly, too much, if you ask me. I do appreciate all that... that..." He whined as he felt a hand jerking him slowly. "Oh, James..." His head fell back as he felt teeth then at his neck. His throat erupted in a noise he couldn't hold down as the hand went faster.

"You've broken so many hearts, Oswald. It's a wonder you've been alive this long." James grabbed a nipple, twisting it until Oswald let his cries to fill the room. His shamelessness would be missed, James thought as he tugged out a bottle of oil. "Play with me, too, little bird."

The shaky hands took his vial in order to pour it over James' erection, forgetting that it hadn't been pulled out yet. "I'm sorry," he got out, moving aside the robes roughly before trying again, finding the tightening hands on his hips a good thing. "Forgive me," he whined, earning spanks until he could get the cock glistening. 

"Now suck it," laughed James, not caring that Oswald seemed out of it already. He was able to help the dark-haired down onto his knees, but allowed the lithe body to move and settle between the legs. 

The slave pumped the cock, letting the excess oil get across his face. "It's already so slick, my king. What if I were to just-"

"You could suck it, and show how much you love me," James chuckled, blushing slightly. When Oswald didn't share the laugh, he looked away feeling awkward, "Look..." 

Oswald lapped at the cockhead to avoid having to hear anything else tangible out of the mouth pertaining to that. His lips slid along the surface, glad whatever was used in the oil wasn't all too bad to taste. He took his time placing it past his lips, making it a show he was taking it down by having his tongue out as far as he could.

Watching the chest heaving and keeping in half the noises, he almost stopped out of boredom, but found a hand in his hair. Amused, he groaned and pumped whenever a part of the cock wasn't inside his mouth. The slick noises were making him leak, so he sped up the process out of an eager attempt to finally get penetrated.

"I don't care if you finger me," coughed Oswald before he felt a hand push his face back down over the dick. He did his best to fight back for his own pace for fun, but the look he felt made him give into being moved up and down over it. "Hurry," he gasped, unable to help himself.

James grabbed Oswald up by his short hair, earning uncomfortable noises. "Are you talking to me this way to get yourself into more trouble, because I think it's working." He flipped Oswald so he was hanging off the throne with his back to the chair. 

Oswald's ass was rubbing up against the cock, making his eyes widen, "James!" He didn't care if he had rudeness written all over him at this point. The angle had him doing his best to hook his feet over the strong arms keeping his hips in place.

"I'll allow you to call me whatever you'd like for now. It breaks my heart to know the kinkiest whore I've had is going to a prison. Who could ever replace you?" Luckily for the king, Oswald was loose enough even the squeezing wasn't hard to get by. "You should really revert in jail; I'll gladly take you back as my husband once you've cleaned up."

"I hate you! I hope you- oh my God- rot where you sit!" Oswald wondered why he hadn't though of such an angle before. The cock pounded his lower body like it had something to lay on besides thighs, and Oswald couldn't help but arch even more. "Fuck! More!" His legs unhooked from the elbows to spread out and show off.

The king grunted when the skinny man showed off how stretched he could be. This would surely kill later on, but he decided not to change it up besides standing up slightly so his cock had a more direct drive. "The way you've been visiting me, I would expect you wouldn't allow that."

"Not after... Not after today! I'll find a new king to fuck me! Then you'll be sorry, King James." His mouth was losing enough spit that barely any could be directed towards the royalty. He dropped to the ground, letting out a groan, but finding the king over him to insert his erection back inside. "Yes," he growled, clinging to the man he claimed heart and soul that he hated.

Their foreheads nearly slammed together before they kissed, catching each other's noises. James didn't slow down even when he heard the doors open, only to hear them close as if whomever it had been were frightened. 

"You're taking this so well. Almost as if you wanted to egg me on so much that you'd be kept around." James moved his mouth to kiss along the sweaty and blushing cheeks.

Oswald shook his head, letting fall back against the carpet as his body started to quiver with an impending orgasm, "No, I just... I mean every word I say, damn it! Don't take that for granted."

"Then tell your king a lie," grunted out James, capturing the lips again, not caring Oswald bit him once their air supply was running out. "Tell your king you love him."

"I love my king? Good one, you left me among such vile people." Oswald was smacked across the face, causing him to accidentally blow off some cum. He held he cock in refusal to go anymore, but James pumped him to assure it's all get out. "Shit, you're the worst."

James held a leg up to drive himself in until the tightness took affect. "I'll... Damn it, I'll do what you want." 

The panting whore looked up once he caught his breath, "What?"

"I'll listen to all your damn demands, if you tell me you love me." James pulled back and reclaimed his composure. He used his sleeve to wipe off his forehead, finding Oswald knocking him back to place himself on his lap.

Oswald gave the sweetest smile he could manage, "I love you so much, James. I hope you could ever forgive my awful actions towards this kingdom." He leaned it to kiss James, tugging out another capped knife from his stocking as he felt the heart flutter against his naked chest.


End file.
